


Politics

by themadnessofwords



Category: Shatter Me - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Tahereh Mafi, ignite me, shatter me, unravel me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnessofwords/pseuds/themadnessofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson had never cared about anything but power. And his personal assets were completely organized. His control was everywhere. But the nation was a mess. A sprawling, unorganized, confused mess jammed with politicians vying for power and angry people.</p><p>The country had never been more vulnerable as people figured out how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right after Ignite Me; Juliette is now leader of Sector 45 with Aaron by her side. However, the other Sector leaders are reluctant to lose what control they have. Juliette must handle the situation delicately or it could mean full out war.

Juliette huffed, leaning over a huge stack of reports, letters, complaints and suggestions. It had never occurred to her that putting everything in order after winning the war would be the most difficult part. But it was.

Anderson had never cared about anything but power. And his personal assets were completely organized. His control was everywhere. But the nation was a mess. A sprawling, unorganized, confused mess jammed with politicians vying for power and angry people.

The country had never been more vulnerable as people figured out how to proceed. People were constantly demanding that she do this, take care of that, do this, leave that. It was almost unbearable.

But Juliette pushed through. It wasn’t the power-hungry politicians she cared about. It was the innocent citizens, the ones who just wanted safer lives. The ones who just wanted to feed their children and keep their families warm. The ones who deserved better after years of oppression. She would work for them. She would succeed for them.

But everything was just so overwhelming. 

Aaron walked into the office Juliette had practically commandeered and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her sore, cramped muscles before leaning over and pressing a kiss into her hair.

“You should get some rest, love. You can’t save anybody if you’re falling asleep at your desk.” He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and tightened his arms around her.

Juliette considered resisting and trying to return to the massive amount of work she still had remaining, but it was too tempting to just remain encircled in his arms, leaning against his chest. She gave a small sigh and pressed herself to him.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I can do this? Really?”

He snuggled down next to her sleepily before opening one eye and looking at her.

“I think that you, Juliette, can do absolutely anything you set your mind to.” His intense sincerity sent shivers down her spine and she smiled tiredly.

“I hope so. God, I really hope so. There are so many people depending on me.” If she paused to think about the sheer number it would paralyze her. “All the other sector leaders are either rallying or waiting to see what I’ll do. I don’t know what to do.”

Warner sighed, “Juliette, love, most of the sector leaders are afraid of you or scared of me. The rest should be afraid and we practically have a mini-army of superheroes, plus a real army. Your citizens are already in love with you for liberating them and will do anything for you. The rest of the world is sure to follow. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth. All we do is wait and see who will concede and swear loyalty, and which sector leaders are planning on attacking.”

“How? How do we do that? How do we decrease the amount of bloodshed? How do we unite?” Juliette whispered desperately. 

“I was thinking,” Warner said slowly, “we have ourselves a little party.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party planning begins with some hesitation.

Juliette paced anxiously. She crossed back and forth wearing one of Warner’s huge t-shirts and a larger frown. Finally, she snapped, her patience thrown out the window. 

“This is a terrible idea. It isn’t going to work and it’s a waste of time!”

“Juliette—“ Warner tried to interrupt her self-destructive tirade, but she steamrollered over him.

“No! It’s a waste of precious time and precious money! I need to be helping the people! They don’t have food, they have no money! What am I doing organizing a stupid party for fat politicians who abuse their power! I should be focused on something else! Something important! Like maybe the economy!” She flung up her hands in distress and nearly ran to her desk. She started to flip through files as was becoming her habit. 

Her fear and anxiety was taking a toll on her and she now suffered from insomnia worse than he did. He often found her frantically working late into the night, panicked and exhausted.

“No, you listen. Juliette, we need help. We need support. We need to know none of the other sectors are going to turn and march an army at us. We need to know what resources the other sectors have, and what they’re planning. We need to know who our allies are, and who our enemies are. Focus. I know it seems unfair that people are starving while we feast. I know it hurts in every part of you. But please, love, it’s necessary. You know I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t believe it. We can’t change the world in a day, it’s going to take time and effort and doing things we don’t always want to.”

Juliette stopped moving her hands through her papers, and sat down wretchedly.

“This is so much more difficult than I thought. The world is such a mess.” Her eyes stared off into the distance, tired. Warner watched her, worried, but to his relief she shook herself out and gave him a wan smile. Her outburst and confession had seemed to free her. She pulled herself together again, with all the determination she could muster.

“I know you feel like you need to help the people directly. But first, we need to keep them all safe.”

She nodded. 

“We need to send invitations to all the sectors. We need a date. We need a planner and a venue. I want citizens hired. Our citizens. I’m still going to give back to them in any way possible. And most of all, we need to be ready when they all arrive.”

Warner smiled. “Will do, ma’am,” he saluted.

Juliette rolled her eyes at him. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

* * *

“Damn.” Kenji looked at the two schemers sitting before him. “Are you guys nuts? You’re practically inviting all the bad guys over for tea and then hoping to make friends? No way.”

“Please Kenji!” Juliette looked at Kenji with her big, pleading eyes. “It’s either this, or we wait for them to muster the courage to attack! Haven’t you heard, keep your friends close but your enemies closer?”

Kenji sat back and surveyed Warner who was sitting calmly. “You think this is a good idea?”

Warner nodded. “It’s the best way to see what we’re up against. And it’s also a show of power. If we have Juliette showing she isn’t going to back down and displaying her support, we can force their hand.”

“Can’t argue that logic,” Kenji grumbled.

“What!” Juliette exclaimed. “So you’ll listen to him, huh? But not me?” She mock glared at him fiercely.

“It’s just that your plans tend to be a little crazy Princess.” Kenji grinned. “So let’s say I agree to your ridiculous plan, where large numbers of things could go badly. Now what?”

“Well…we kind of need invitations and you know…party stuff.” Juliette mumbled, wincing as Kenji glared at her.

“This really is the worst plan ever,” he sighed. “Wait, where are we having it?”

“Here?” Juliette offered.

“Are you kidding me?” He shook his head. “We can’t have it here.”

Warner nodded, “I agree with Kishimoto on this one. This is our base of operations; we can’t afford to have any potential spies here. How about this, my father has – I mean had – a waterfront mansion on the lake a few kilometers inside the sector borders where he would go vacation. It’d be perfect. It’s out of the way, we could house everyone, and we can organize everything there.”

Kenji and Juliette looked at him carefully, noting his accidental use of present tense for his father. He looked back at them with gritted teeth, daring them to mention it.

“All right,” Kenji said finally. “We have a place. I need a date.”

“Saturday, two weeks from now. That should give us enough time right?” Juliette proposed.

“Whatever you say, Princess. Let’s move.”


	3. Chapter 3

Juliette glanced up. “He sent his regards to the new commander of Sector 45….but he said he won’t be attending the party.”

Aaron gritted his teeth in frustration. “What? We need him here. He’s got one of the largest supplies of weaponry and soldiers at his disposal. He was one of my father’s closest military advisors.”

Kenji was nodding, “Yeah, this is bad. We need to convince him that it is in his best interests to attend, and also show his new loyalty lies with you.” He swore and kicked a chair over. “What does he hope to accomplish by refusing!?” 

Warner stood up. “Someone needs to go there. I’ll go discreetly, and try to persuade him to attend. I’ve met him before anyway. ”

Juliette shook her head. “No way. I need you here. I’ll go. I’m the Sector Leader, he’ll take it as an affront if someone else shows up. He won’t come unless I go there personally. It’s what he wants I’m sure.”

Both Kenji and Warner violently objected.

“Juliette no—“

“You can’t—“

“Too much danger involved—“

“We don’t know what he’s planning—“

She held up her hands. They continued arguing, for once in complete agreement although she wished it could have been over any other topic.

“It could be a trap—“

“This is ridiculous—“

“Listen to me—“

“You can’t just leave—“

“STOP!” She finally interjected forcefully. They fell silent angrily and Warner crossed his arms across his chest. “Look, I know it could be a trap.” Kenji opened his mouth but she glared at him until he closed it. “Commander Gills is dangerous, I know. He has a lot more resources and supplies since he controls Sector 666. I know he was a close adviser to Anderson. But maybe I can persuade him, or at least pressure him into attending. I am supposed to be a diplomat and I’m supposed to create new bonds. Not fall into the same bad habits of the old regime. I won’t lead through fear or intimidation. I’ll start now. I’m going. End of discussion.”

And she swept out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 “Juliette—“

She turned around fiercely. “What happened to being there and supporting me every step of the way? You already doubt me! You think I can’t do it!”

She flung a shirt at Aaron and then a pair of pants. And then a shoe because it felt good to throw things; to give in to her anger at the two of the people she trusted most turning on her.

He caught them all. “No! It isn’t like that!”

She threw the other shoe and he caught it too. “Then what is it like?!”

“I’m afraid.”

She dropped her hands down by sides. Aaron sat down on the bed. “I’m scared of what could happen. I’m scared I won’t be there to help you; even through I know you don’t need it. I know how strong you are and I know you can do it. But I’m afraid that you won’t come back. I’m afraid I’ll lose you. I can’t.”

“I have to go. You know that. We need this to work. More than anything. I have to leave. But I’ll come back. I will. I’ll always come back. I need you more than you need me.” She was babbling

He laughed at that. “You don’t need anyone. Not really.” She shook her head.

“No, you’re wrong. Everyone needs the people they love.”

She took her things from him and packed them away neatly. There was a knock on the door and then a soldier stuck his head in. “Ms. Ferrars, the escort is here to drive you up to Sector 666.”

She grabbed her bag off the top of her bed and set it on the floor. “Thank you.” He nodded and left.

She turned to Aaron and walked towards him, standing between his legs. He smiled softly even though his eyes were still worried. Bending down, she pressed her mouth against his, reassuring him with her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, nearly on top of him. “Please love, be safe,” he murmured against her mouth.

She pulled away, feeling heat coursing through her. “I will. Don’t worry.”

* * *

“All right, ready to go?” Kenji frowned at Juliette and helped her up into the sleek escort car. She sat down and nodded, smoothing her hair. “Where’s loverboy?”

“He’s fine. We’re fine.” Juliette rolled her eyes at Kenji.

Kenji gave a brief nod. “Okay. I need you to go into this with a clear head. A lot is riding on this. Try to avoid offending anyone okay? It is a _peace_ talk after all. Don’t smash any heads unless you have to. I give you permission but only under dire circumstances.”

She smirked, “Kenji. I’ll be back.” She leaned down and hugged him. “Don’t tell anyone where I’ve gone.”

She leaned back into the car and closed her door. The windows were black and she was swallowed up in darkness. The car started and rolled away.


End file.
